lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Glitchmas
" " is the 20th episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. ''It first aired on December 1, 2014. This is the 66th episode overall. It features the last appearance of Rose. Plot When Adam, Bree and Chase discover that their new action figures are being outsold by another toy (The Nerble), they attempt to improve their toys by adding special features - bionic abilities. After adding them they decide that the toys are too dangerous for kids and put them in a box to be destroyed. Tasha is running a toy drive at the school and is collecting gifts. She finds the action figures and hands them out. When Adam, Bree and Chase find out, they rush to school and try to catch the action figures. After destroying the toy drive, they find a way to make it up to Tasha and the kids. Leo and Donald have a snow ball fight in the house and Grandma Rose shows up, just as Leo uses his bionic arm. Rose gets mad and calls Donald a bad father. Donald tries to makes it up to Rose by giving her an action figure, made from a Bree figure, but it explodes. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley Mentioned Cast *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane Trivia * This is the second and final Lab Rats Christmas special. The first being Twas The Mission Before Christmas. * It is revealed that action figures glitch when they have bionics. * This is the last episode that Mission Creek High School appears in. * The Chase action figure possesses an unused bionic ability, flight. * Everyone in this episode is either wearing green or red which are Christmas colors to represent Christmas. *This is the second episode when someone's hair gets burned, with the first episode being You Posted What?!?. *The snowball blasters were painted Arctic force blasters, By Wham-O. *It is stated by Leo in this episode that he is now 16. Goofs * When Chase activates superspeed on one of the Bree action figures and it runs away, there are still three on the table until he activates the flight power of his action figure, now there are two. * Adam states that Chase can't fly. Ironically, he can Levitate as of Bionic Showdown, which is a form of flying. * It was stated in Bionic Showdown that the bionics aren't meant to interface with the human nervous system, explaining why Marcus, an android, cannot glitch. However the toys glitch, even though they lack a human nervous system, let alone biological life. ** The glitch is actually because the motors of the toys get overcharged by the power source installed. * Leo said "It's a good thing we live in a place where it hasn't snowed in 60 years" he was referring to California but it snowed in Burbank in February 2011. * Rose says she and Leo will be shopping on Black Friday, but Black Friday happens after Thanksgiving, not during the Christmas season. * If you look very well, you will see that when Bree shows Adam and Chase what Tasha posted, you will see an "L" and a hidden "G", which comes from the LG Mobile Company. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Glitchmas Category:2014 Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Aired episodes Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:December Episodes Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Recurring Character Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Rose Related Pages Category:Episodes with Rose Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Episodes with Tasha Category:Episodes written by Ron Rappaport Category:Episodes directed by Guy Distad Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Episodes with Goofs Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Doneo Episodes Category:Chadam Episodes Category:Brase Episodes Category:Bradam Episodes